RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 is the second installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered for 90 minutes on June 12, 2009, at 7:00 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on August 28, 2009. Reunited siblings Evan & Laura Schiphold were the winners of this Race. Production and filming 'Development' , Florida, teams lined up among the palm trees at Crandon Park to begin the second season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] After the first season finished airing, RLV Network executive officers placed the show on hiatus and were investigated over the mild controversy of the finished season. On February 13, 2009, the series was permitted to resume production without Marlin Mann and upgraded Rachel Vega to an executive producer position while maintaining her hosting role. On the following day, casting for the show was opened, and Vega announced her route design contributions as the new chief challenge producer on Facebook. This season was aired during the 2009 summer season on RLV Network. The route spanned over 19,000 miles (30,000 km) of travel. Newly visited countries to the franchise include the Bahamas, Colombia and Tajikistan, while uncovering Panama, Spain, Ukraine, Mongolia, and China. The Caribbean, Central America, and Central Asia are visited for the first time. This season also marks the first time the series began and ended in the United States. Team introductions were filmed when cabin cruisers carried teams from Dinner Key Marina in Coconut Grove, Florida to the starting line at Crandon Park in Key Biscayne. There were two twists celebrating the "double"-numbered season: the original Double U-Turn, where two teams are allowed to force another team behind them to complete the other side of that Detour they did not just previously complete, and a double-length leg, where teams are checked in at a midpoint feigning as the Pit Stop and given a clue to continue racing on the same leg instead. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 were open for American and Canadian citizens through February 14, 2009 until March 1, 2009. Casting procedures were shortened to less than three weeks due to scheduling constraints. This cast includes teams with ultra-competitive, dominant qualities and unique background stories: NFL quarterbacks Pat White and Trent Edwards, TNA wrestler Sam Shaw and WWE Diva Jillian Hall, former Canadian Lacrosse League player John Winecook and Olympic trial qualifying freestyle skier Vanessa Cantrell, Yellowstone National Park rangers Chet Douglas and Jeff Goustran who battled the 1988 fires, literal separated-at-birth siblings Evan and Laura Schiphold, and primarily Mandarin Chinese speaker Melanie Shiu paired with her friend/translator Jennifer Jiang. 'Marketing' This season has four official sponsors: Expedia, General Electric, Nissan, and Visa. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. * Italicized results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # John & Vanessa initially arrived 7th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for stepping foot on a portion of the structure to transport themselves to Deep Water Cay instead of using their planks. Four teams checked in during their penalty, dropping John & Vanessa to last, eliminating them before their penalty elapsed. # Sam & Jillian and Chet & Jeff initially arrived 6th after each other, but took a taxi to the Pit Stop instead of traveling by foot as the clue had specified. They were instructed to go back to where they received the Pit Stop clue and return to the mat on foot. Melanie & Jennifer checked in during Sam & Jillian's backtrack, dropping them to 7th. Two teams (including Sam & Jillian) checked in during Chet & Jeff's backtrack, dropping them to 8th. # Pat & Trent initially arrived 4th, but were instructed to retrieve their missing Detour clue from Fábrica de Artesanias, having simply arrived by chance at the "Break" option (and finished the task). Five teams checked in during their backtrack, dropping Pat & Trent to last resulting in their elimination. Melanie & Jennifer also checked in during the time, but also had an error accumulated on the Leg (see note 4). # Melanie & Jennifer initially arrived 8th, but had inadvertently skipped the Roadblock. They were instructed to complete the Roadblock before checking back in. Their placement did not change. # Melanie & Jennifer failed to complete the Detour in Leg 4. After more than an hour passed since the last team checked in at the Pit Stop and over 4 hours spent between the tasks, Rachel came out on the race course to eliminate them. # Evan & Laura elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock in Leg 5. They were given their clue to go directly to the Pit Stop where they were already in last place; however, since it was a non-elimination leg, their penalty was applied to their starting time in the next leg. # Leg 7 was a double-length Leg, with two Detours and two Roadblocks, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. # Chet & Jeff elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the first Roadblock in Leg 7. With no other teams on the first half of the leg, they were given the clue to go to the "Pit Stop" (midpoint). Rachel told them to keep racing and explained the penalty would be applied at the Pit Stop of the second half of the Leg. Chet & Jeff arrived at the Pit Stop in last, and were eliminated without the penalty being assessed. Episode title quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Felt Like I Was Starring in a Rejected Version of Baywatch" – Susie #"He Is Probably Gonna Charge Us for That" – Azalea #"I Don't Want to Touch Those Ugly Clowns" – Melanie in Mandarin Chinese #"We Gave Up on Giving Up" – Jennifer #"Of Course You're Part of the Revolution; You're Living It" – Sam #"Can't We Get Chauffeurs?" – Clarence #"I Wholeheartedly Support Their Weird Ambitions" – Kris #"Another Mother Nature Has Been Born" – Anthony #"No One Needs to Diva Up to Win" – Azalea #"Quit Complaining About Being in the Middle of Nowhere!" – Evan #"Who Said Sticking Needles Inside Someone Was Easy?" – Azalea #"In My Defense, I Was Hesitant to Say It" – Anthony Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. *'Leg 1' – A three-night vacation package for two at Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas *'Leg 2' – A trip for two to Vienna, Austria *'Leg 3 '– A trip for two to Maui, Hawaii *'Leg 4' – A trip for two to Paris, France *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to the Turks and Caicos Islands *'Leg 6' – A pair of General Electric digital cameras *'Leg 7' (Midpoint) – A portable hot tub *'Leg 7' (Pit Stop) – Two US$1,000 Visa gift cards *'Leg 8' – Two customized 2010 Nissan Muranos *'Leg 9' – A three-night ski vacation package for two at Alyeska Resort in Alaska *'Leg 10' – A four-night vacation package for two to Beijing, China during Chinese New Year *'Leg 11' – US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Paris, France to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, John ''and Vanessa'' were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa where they explored the luxurious villa and chose their sleeping arrangements. John expressed his guilt to Vanessa for causing their elimination from the penalty. Vanessa went on to lift his spirits by commending his efforts. Later, they discussed mistakes they made in their first attempt at love. *After Leg 2, Ivana ''and Liza'' were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. John and Vanessa hoped Chet & Jeff and Ivana & Liza were still in the race after projecting motivation to them at the first Pit Stop. They were upset to find out Ivana and Liza had been eliminated, greeting the ladies with open arms. Liza vowed to strengthen her rapport with Ivana after doubting her sister's potential; Ivana wished she could have been more fearless like Liza. Afterward, the eliminated racers went sightseeing on bikes. *After Leg 3, Pat ''and Trent'' were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. Ivana, John, Liza, and Vanessa speculated whom would join them next, mentioning Melanie & Jennifer as the weakest of the nine teams left and pinning Sam & Jillian and Kris & Jamie as possible U-Turn victims. Everyone was flabbergasted to see Pat and Trent had been eliminated. Pat recalled their navigation and fueling troubles during their backtrack. In disbelief, Ivana initially thought the quarterbacks were fabricating the incidents. The eliminated teams then headed to an upscale bakery for an indulgent pâtisserie sampling. *After Leg 4, Melanie ''and Jennifer'' were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The eliminated teams welcomed the moms with hugs as Jennifer described their challenging time at the Detour. Jennifer discussed the communication barrier between Melanie and the other racers, and their positive reception to learn about her native language. Melanie thanked the teams for being great competitors. Later, John and Vanessa reevaluated their growing relationship. That night, the racers prepped for a lavish dinner on a private jet where they toured Paris at a bird's eye view. *'Leg 5' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated teams were taken by van to Stade Jean-Bouin to watch Stade Français train for their upcoming rugby game. After the practice, John, Liza, Pat, Trent and Vanessa were able to compete against the players while Ivana, Melanie and Jennifer cheered them on from the bleachers. The racers expressed their admiration for the rugby team, receiving autographs and customized jerseys from the club before heading back to the villa. *After Leg 6, Susie and Mark were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The other eliminated teams were surprised they were out of the race. Liza felt the mother-son duo were destined to win. While unpacking, Susie was in tears that she disappointed her son. Mark praised her strong performance on the race and affirmed she was the best race partner for him. Later, a pastry chef came over to teach the racers how to make chocolatines. *'Leg 7' was a double-length Leg, shown over two episodes. A new episode of Elimination Station was posted after each half aired: **After the first half, John and Vanessa decided to spend some time alone on a day out while Susie and Mark visited the Eiffel Tower and Louvre. The other eliminated teams spent the day taking pictures and making postcards to send to their friends and relatives when they returned home. Ivana, Jennifer and Liza collaborated to create a colorful scrapbook to show their adventures. **After the second half, Chet and Jeff were the sixth team eliminated. Before receiving a phone call from the latest team that was eliminated, the eliminated teams at the villa went to a spa. Afterward, Chet and Jeff called the villa to inform of their elimination, which particularly disappointed John and Vanessa who were rooting for them to reach the finale. All the racers concurred Sam & Jillian had giant egos and they would deflate if they were eliminated. Trent was convinced the five teams still on the course were fierce racers. Mark suggested Anthony & Damario as the most likely to win. *After Leg 8, Sam and Jillian were the seventh team eliminated. Prior to the call, the sequestered teams went on a gondola ride in the Canal Saint-Martin. John and Vanessa shared a hug on their ride, and Ivana and Liza commented on noticing signs of the exes mending their relationship. That evening, Sam and Jillian called the villa and recalled their tough Roadblock, being U-Turned, and ending up in a very close foot race against Clarence & Azalea. The racers were shocked about the outcome of the leg, and felt the wrestlers were humbled after their elimination. Trent and Vanessa predicted Clarence & Azalea as the final team eliminated, while Susie and Mark guessed Evan & Laura phoning in. *'Leg 9' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams called into the villa. During their final meal in Paris, the racers discussed what they enjoyed most about their stay. Liza came up with an idea for everyone to write down one memory they would cherish forever from the race. Susie and Mark wanted to treasure their closer bond; John and Vanessa voiced their no-quit attitudes; Ivana and Liza were thrilled they could teach kids how to dance; Pat could not choice one moment out of many; Trent loved exploring the Panamanian wildlife; Jennifer gleed over having the journey to tell her family, and Melanie drew Chinese characters on a napkin for her answer to explain her love for the people she met along the way. In the following morning, the racers were shown packing their belongings and speculating where the final leg would be held before leaving the villa. *After Leg 10, Kris and Jamie were the eighth and final team eliminated. Elimination Station showed the first five eliminated teams arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii. The racers checked into a hotel, settled into their rooms, and awaited the phone call from the eighth team eliminated. Susie eagerly stated anybody could be out at this point. Ivana and Liza wanted Clarence & Azalea to win the race, while Trent stuck to his guess of their elimination. Kris and Jamie then called in to the disappointment of some racers. They revealed they were calling from inside a taxi in Beijing and were on their way to Hawaii. Afterward, the racers analyzed the attributes and weaknesses of the final three. That night, the teams celebrated their final day of Elimination Station with a luau. *'Leg 11 '''was the final leg of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2. Elimination Station showed the Finish Line that takes place at Ka'ena Point. All the eliminated teams were happy to find out which team they thought will win as Chet and Jeff, Sam and Jillian, and Kris and Jamie reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. With Anthony & Damario, Clarence & Azalea, and Evan & Laura in the final three, all the teams agreed anybody could potentially win. All the eliminated teams were waiting to find out who will cross the Finish Line first and win the $750,000. They find out that Evan and Laura were the first team to cross the Finish Line and win the grand prize; Clarence and Azalea came in 2nd; and Anthony and Damario arrived 3rd. Teams expressed their opinions about the finale at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments about the race, and the learning experiences they drew from it. At the end, John and Vanessa officialized their dating status. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → The Bahamas) Airdate: 'June 12, 2009 , teams participated in tasks featuring conches, a staple of Caribbean craftsmanship and Bahamian cooking.]] *Key Biscayne, Florida, 'United States (Crandon Park) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) or Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Freeport, Grand Bahama, the Bahamas (Grand Bahama International Airport) * Freeport (Garden of the Groves) * McLean's Town (Zelma's Conch Shack) * McLean's Town (East End Lodge) * Deep Water Cay * Sweetings Cay At the starting line in Crandon Park, teams opened their first clues on top of their bags and were told their first destination: Freeport, the Bahamas. The clue informed teams to drive a marked Nissan Xterra to either Miami International Airport, where only four teams were allowed on the American Airlines flight leaving first, or Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport, where the other seven teams had to board one of two Bahamasair flights departing 20 minutes apart – its first flight leaving 30 minutes after American Airlines. Upon arrival in Freeport, teams had to travel to Garden of the Groves where they had to find and listen into several phones disguised as conches scattered around the garden. The correct phone communicated the location of their next clue: Zelma's Conch Shack in McLean's Town. This clue sent teams to East End Lodge where the Detour was revealed: a choice between Party In My Mouth or Wrap-Up Party. In Party In My Mouth, teams had to shuck eight conches, and then transport the fillets on a tray lined with parchment paper to the cooking station. They had to tenderize and chop each fillet into bite-size pieces before the chef could stir the meat into a cauldron of stewing conch chowder, and give teams their next clue. In Wrap-Up Party, teams had to weave ribbons of colors honoring the Bahamian national flag (black, gold and aquamarine) around a marked section of a maypole to the approval of the crowned celebrator to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams traveled on foot east along the shore to a stack of wooden planks. Using two planks, teams had to transport themselves 310 m (1017 ft) to Deep Water Cay across a row of beams by laying one plank in front of the other at a time. Once they have reached the other end without falling off or touching the beams, they could exchange their planks to the surfer for their next clue. The clue contained a Roadblock asking, "Who can reel in a big win?". One team member had to pull in their next clue atop a paddle board at the end of a 100 m (328 ft) fishing line while avoiding various aquatic obstacles. If the clue was lost while reeling, they would incur a 10 minute time-out starting when their board came ashore before receiving a dry clue from the "towel boy". The clue told teams to grab two oars and upright paddleboard in tandem to the Pit Stop on Sweetings Cay. Leg 2 (The Bahamas '''→ Panama) 'Airdate: '''June 19, 2009 in Panama City to the famous Miraflores Locks of the Panama Canal.]] * Sweetings Cay to Lucayan National Park (Gold Rock Beach) * Freeport (Grand Bahama International Airport) to Panama City, 'Panama (Tocumen International Airport) * Balboa, Panama City (Mi Pueblito) to Panama City (Miraflores Locks) * Gamboa (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute's Gamboa Field Station) * Gatún Lake (Monkey Island) and Barro Colorado Island (Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute) * Casco Viejo, Panama City (Villa Agustina) * Casco Viejo (Four locations (below) and Teatro Amador(Spanish) or Teatro Nacional de Panamá) * Casco Viejo (Paseo de Las Bóvedas(Spanish)) During the Pit Stop, a yacht took teams to Gold Rock Beach in Lucayan National Park. At the start of the leg, they were informed to travel to Panama City, Panama. They headed to Mi Pueblito in the district of Balboa where they had to take a number to reserve seats on one of three chicken buses, also known as diablo rojos ("red devil buses"), traveling to the Miraflores Locks. After all available seats for a bus have been occupied, that bus would immediately leave. The clue at Miraflores Locks told teams to pick up their next clue at the Smithsonian Tropical Research Institute in Gamboa for the Roadblock asking, "Who monkeys around more often?". One team member had to ride in a van to the dock where they were then taken on boat via the Chagres River to Monkey Island in Gatún Lake. They had an allotted 20 minutes to direct their boat captain around the island and take photographs on a General Electric digital camera of two options: three different live monkeys described in their clue (Geoffroy's tamarin, mantled howler and white-headed capuchin), or five plush monkeys mounted throughout the habitat. Once time expired or signaled by a thumbs-up, the captain steered them to Barro Colorado Island and team members had to show an ecologist the photos. If all the required monkeys were photographed, he would hand over the next clue. If they failed, he would erase their photo gallery and give them another attempt. After completing the Roadblock, teams had to make their way to Villa Agustina in Panama City's historic district, Casco Viejo, and search among hundreds of party goers for the guest wearing a blue guayabera and route marker-colored sunglasses and ask him for their next clue. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Maestros or Niños. In Maestros, teams had to travel by foot around Casco Viejo to pick up seven musical instruments from Arco Chato (three drums: a caja, a repicador, a repujador), Casa Góngora (a mejoranera), Cinema Paraíso (an accordion) and Crazy Coco (two maracas), then deliver them to a tamborito band at Teatro Amador to receive their next clue. In Niños, teams had to travel on foot to Teatro Nacional de Panamá where they had to change into traditional montuno and pollera attire, and then teach the tamborito folk dance to a Panamanian teenage couple using only the dancers on stage as a visual guide. If the couple performed the choreography in front of the judges flawlessly, the middle judge would shout "Vivas!" and hand teams their next clue. If not, "Nada!" would be called, inferring teams to reteach the dance. Both clues from the Detour told teams to travel by foot to the Pit Stop at Paseo de Las Bóvedas. 'Leg 3 (Panama '→''' Colombia) 'Airdate: '''June 26, 2009 , Colombia, a restored 18th-century manor, served as the third Pit Stop of this race.]] * Panama City (Tocumen International Airport) to Bogotá, 'Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Zipaquirá (Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá) * Ráquira, Boyacá (Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira") * Villa de Leyva (Plaza Mayor) * Villa de Leyva (Granja de Avestruces) * Paipa (Hotel Hacienda del Salitre) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Bogotá, Colombia. Upon arrival, they had to drive to the Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá and search inside the church for their next clue. The clue directed teams to Fábrica de Artesanias "Todo Ráquira" in Ráquira where they encountered the Detour: a choice between Make or Break. In Make, one team member had to mold a terracotta pot out of a lump of wet clay on a pottery wheel while the other member controlled the wheel's spin. Once the pot was approved by the potter, they would earn their next clue. In Break, teams had to head to the street where a 6x7 array of clay pots and piñatas were suspended in air. One teammate volunteered to be blindfolded while the other member was the caller. Blindfolded members had to rely on their caller to direct them in proximity of a piñata and smash it open with a stick for candy and their next clue to fall. The first candy had to touch the ground before 4 minutes elapsed to count as a completion. If a team damaged a clay pot or ran out of time, they had to wait at the back of the line before taking another turn. Following the Detour, teams had to drive to Plaza Mayor in Villa de Leyva to pick up their next clue, in turn directed them to Granja de Avestruces where an ostrich keeper handed them their Roadblock clue asking, "Who wants to ruffle some feathers?". One team member had to enter the ostrich enclosure and sift through the dried leaves inside three feeding troughs for a key. After obtaining the key, they had to use it to unlock a cage containing a whole ostrich egg, equivalent to the size of about twenty-four chicken eggs, and crack the egg over a bowl. A chef would then pour the yolk into a cast iron pan and cook the egg into a scramble. Team members had to consume the entire serving to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Hotel Hacienda del Salitre in Paipa. 'Leg 4 (Colombia '→''' Spain) 'Airdate: '''July 3, 2009 * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport – Car Rental Parking) * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) to Bilbao, Biscay, '''Spain (Bilbao Airport) * Ezkio-Itsaso (Igartubeiti Farmhouse Museum(Basque)) ** San Sebastián (Anoeta Sports Complex – Atano III fronton) * Astigarraga (Sagardoetxea) * San Sebastián (Edificio del Real Club Náutico(Basque)) * San Sebastián (Trinitate Plaza(Basque) or Zuloaga Plaza(Basque)) * San Sebastián (La Concha Bay(Basque) Lookout on Monte Igueldo) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to return their vehicle to the designated airport car rental agency where the clerk would hand them their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to Bilbao, Spain. Upon arrival, they had to drive a marked Nissan Teana to Igartubeiti Farmhouse Museum in Ezkio-Itsaso. On the museum fields, teams had to take part in sega jokoa: an old-fashioned Basque method of mowing lawn. Each teammate had to take turns scything their half of an overgrown grass patch before an apple farmer would give them their next clue. The clue contained a Fast Forward, allowing teams to drive to Anoeta Sports Complex in San Sebastián where they had to play Basque pelota. To earn the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop, both teammates had to stand behind the yellow line and continuously rebound a leather ball against the fronton wall, letting the ball touch the ground only once per serve for an entire minute. Other teams had to drive to Sagardoetxea in Astigarraga to find their next clue, which revealed a Roadblock asking, "Who wants to be immune to a doctor's visit?". One team member had to press apples with a heavy mallet to fill a 20 oz (0.6 L) carafe with hard apple cider. Once filled to its brim, they had to drink the whole bottle to receive their next clue. After finishing the Roadblock, teams had to drive to San Sebastián and find an available parking space. They would then disembark and travel on foot to Edificio del Real Club Náutico for their next clue. The clue unveiled a Detour: a choice between Lumber Carnival or Oxcart Rally. In Lumber Carnival, teams traveled to Trinitate Plaza where they had to participate in a wood-chopping contest called aizkolaritza. They had to chop through a log measuring 1.5 ft (0.5 m) in diameter using a single axe to win their next clue. In Oxcart Rally, teams went to Plaza Zuloaga where they had to participate in orga jokoa. They had to lift the back of an oxcart, weighing 190 lb (86 kg), and rotate the cart starting from its marked position for fifteen revolutions while the front of the cart pivots on a Lazy Susan. Both clues received from the Detour informed teams to return to their vehicles and drive to the Pit Stop on the panoramic lookout from Monte Igueldo. Leg 5 (Spain) Airdate: 'July 10, 2009 made teammates piggyback each other while they walked as ''gigantes y cabezudos figures.]] * Gernika (Old Gernikako Arbola Trunk) * Bilbao (Bilbao-Abando railway station) to Madrid (Madrid Chamartín railway station) * Madrid (Museo Reina Sofia) * Madrid (Casa de las Siete Chimeneas) * Madrid (Royal Tapestry Factory or Buen Retiro Park – Teatro Casa de Vacas) * Madrid (Real Jardín Botánico de Madrid – Villanueva Pavilion) * Madrid (Medialab-Prado(Spanish)) * Madrid (Parque del Oeste – Temple of Debod) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to the town of inspiration for Pablo Picasso's famed Guernica painting, and locate its "old oath tree" (not the newest tree planted in its original location) where they had to select a General Electric camera. Teams had to open its gallery to view a snapshot of a Guernica reproduction and zoom in on a message saying, "Find me on display after taking the train!". Teams had to figure out they must travel by train to the home of the original piece, Museo Reina Sofia in Madrid, where an art curator at the painting would hand over the next clue. Teams were told to find "a house with seven chimneys", which they had to figure out as Casa de las Siete Chimeneas, to pick up their next clue. The clue contained a '''Detour: a choice between A Stitch in Time or A Walk in the Park. In A Stitch in Time, teams had to head to the Royal Tapestry Factory and watch an ongoing demonstration in order to embroider a Rococo pattern on a tassel. When a quilter approved of their design would they receive their next clue. In A Walk in the Park, teams had to travel to Teatro Casa de Vacas in Buen Retiro Park and get into a giant costume known as gigantes y cabezudos. Once they became giants, with one teammate carrying the other on their shoulders, they had to maneuver around the park asking among twenty giant peasants, "Dónde salvaste al mensajero royale?", which roughly translated from Spanish to "Where thou is the royal messenger?", in hopes of querying one of seven peasants who had their next clue. The post-Detour clues instructed teams to travel to Villanueva Pavilion in Real Jardín Botánico de Madrid where they found the U-Turn stand, and their next clue. This clue directed teams to Medialab-Prado where the Roadblock took place, asking "Who is digitally savvy?". One team member had to download 36 red-and-yellow pictures from their digital camera onto a computer and print them out on photographic paper. They had to arrange each printed image like a jigsaw puzzle to create a square mosaic of a spiral artwork. After a judge approved of their work, team members had to take a photograph of the mosaic and decipher the image on a digital manipulation program by deblurring and uncoiling the picture to reveal a phrase – "Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings" (Salvador Dali) – they had to recite to the judge to receive their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to travel to the Pit Stop at Temple of Debod in Parque del Oeste. Leg 6 (Spain '''→ Ukraine) '''Airdate: July 17, 2009 had racers build a windmill similar in structure to the ones spread throughout the Museum of Folk Architecture and Life in Pyrohiv.]] * Madrid (Adolfo Suárez Madrid–Barajas Airport) to Kiev, Ukraine (Boryspil International Airport) * Kiev (National Opera of Ukraine) * Pyrohiv, Kiev (Museum of Folk Architecture and Rural Life) * Kiev (Navodnytsky Park – Kyi, Schek, Khoryv and Lybid Monument) * Kiev (Parkovy Bridge) * Kiev (Trukhaniv Island or Gentlemen's Club Barbershop) * Kiev (Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Kiev, Ukraine. Upon arrival, they headed to the National Opera of Ukraine where they had to retrieve their next clue from a troupe of Cossack dancers. Evan & Laura encountered their Speed Bump on the performance stage, which instructed them to attach 40 artificial flowers onto a Ukrainian wreath and band the headdress together with a set of colorful ribbons. They had to bestow the wreath on a female dancer to proceed to their clue. The clue instructed teams to travel to the Museum of Folk Architecture and Rural Life in the village of Pyrohiv. At the museum, they discovered a Roadblock asking, "Who is feeling winded?". One team member had to use the tools and parts provided to construct a 3 ft (0.9 m) windmill likewise in shape to the ones in the area. They must then unhitch the sails and make or wait for a breeze strong enough for the sails to complete three revolutions from the starting position to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were told to travel to the Founders Monument in Navodnytsky Park where they had to take a pair of bikes and pedal to the middle of Parkovy Bridge for their next clue. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Eye of the Tiger or Eye of the Beholder. In Eye of the Tiger, teams had to pedal to Trukhaniv Island and reserve a pole at the open fitness gym. They then had to dive into the cold waters of the Dnieper River and retrieve tires which they had to carry to their pole and slide into place. Between each tire, teams had to tie a chain around the pole to create handrails they must hold onto while climbing. After stacking eight tires, one teammate had to scale the tower and grab their next clue hidden inside the hollowed center of the pole. In Eye of the Beholder, teams had to bike to Gentlemen's Club Barbershop and style the hair of a male model to look exactly like the hairdo in the referenced pictures on the mirror. If teams could match the hairstyles, they would earn their next clue. However, after three failed attempts, teams would be forced to complete the other option. The clues from the Detour told teams to pedal to the Pit Stop at Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre. Leg 7 (Ukraine '''→ Tajikistan) 'Airdate: '''July 24, 2009 , teams had to search for their next clue under the shadow of the Dushanbe Flagpole, once the tallest flagpole in the world.]] * Kiev (Boryspil Airport) to Dushanbe, 'Tajikistan (Dushanbe International Airport) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe Flagpole) * Dushanbe (Shah Mansur Bazaar) * Dushanbe (Chaykhana Rohat) * Dushanbe (National Library of Tajikistan(Tajik)) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Dushanbe, Tajikistan. Upon arrival, they had to take a public trolleybus to Dushanbe Flagpole, the tallest flagstaff in the world at that time, and find their next clue beneath the flag. The clue instructed teams to travel by trolleybus to Shah Mansur Bazaar where the first Detour of the leg was discovered: a choice between Cutting Edge or Sticking to Tradition. In Cutting Edge, teams had to deliver twelve cartons of sixteen apricots on foot through the confusing alleys of the bazaar to a fruit drying station. After dropping off all packages, they had to slice the apricots in half, remove its kernels, and load the flesh and seeds into separate solar dehydrators to receive their next clue. In Sticking to Tradition, teams had to transport a clay tandoor to the poultry stall and prepare a flame with a fire steel. They must then season two raw chickens, roasting them kebab-style over the fire. Teams would receive their next clue after giving their cooked tandoori chicken kebab to the vendor. After finishing the Detour, teams had to go to Chaykhana Rohat where they found the first Roadblock of the leg asking, "Who is an expert with subtlety?". One team member had to drink a cup of hot tea, a hospitable treat in Tajikistan, and figure out the three ingredients used for the flavor profile: equal amounts of black tea and boiled milk, and a pinch of caraway and coriander. They had to remake the tea in the kitchen from ingredients (including incorrect spices and green tea) already set out, then serve them to a table of four. If the guests were satisfied, teams would receive their next clue. If not, team members had to restart the task. The clue from the Roadblock directed teams to make their way to the Pit Stop at the National Library of Tajikistan. However, Rachel gave the teams their next clue and told them that the leg is not over. Airdate: '''July 31, 2009 portion of the Gissar valley range, which included visiting beautiful Lake Alexander (Iskanderkul).]] * Hisor (Fort Hissar) ** Dushanbe (Victory Park(Tajik) – Cable Car Terminal) * Varzob (Bridge) to Pugus * Iskanderkul (Waterfall viewpoint) * Sughd Province (Sarytag village) Immediately following the midpoint, teams had to travel to Hisor Fortress for their next clue. The clue contained the last '''Fast Forward of the race, allowing teams to go to the cable car terminal at Victory Park. The first teammate had to stand on top of the gondola for the ascent and pick up two flags overhead on the way up. Thereafter, the other teammate had to ride atop for the descent and collect two more flags. Teams only had one attempt to capture four flags to earn the prize of flying in a helicopter directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to make their way to the bridge in Varzob and ride class 2 and 3 rapids to Pugus where they would find their next clue. The clue informed teams to input their given coordinates into the GPS of a Nissan Rogue and allow the navigation system to guide them to Iskanderkul. Upon arriving, they had to hike to their next clue at the waterfall viewing platform. The clue instructed teams to drive to the rural village of Sarytag in the Gissar Range. Upon arriving at their destination, teams found their next clue in the village. They stumbled upon the second Detour of the leg there, a choice between: Twenty Sacks or Twenty Stones. In Twenty Sacks, teams had to help villagers carry 20 sacks of potatoes after a long harvesting day and deliver two satchels of potatoes to each marked home in the community to receive their next clue. In Twenty Stones, teams had to fix a living space by arranging 20 stones to completely seal a hole in the wall. If the owner is satisfied with the repairs, they would receive their next clue. The post-Detour clues told teams to travel on foot to the marked barn where the Roadblock took place asking, "Who is sheepishly moving along?". One team member would travel on foot to a sheeps pen two miles away and use a whistle to command a Tajik sheepdog to lead a drove of six sheep back to the barn where the shepherd would give them their next clue. After reuniting with their partners, teams had to follow the route markers from the barn to the Pit Stop amid the mountainous scenery. 'Leg 8 (Tajikistan '→''' Mongolia) '''Airdate: August 7, 2009 (pictured at the Gobi Gurvansaikhan National Park).]] * Dushanbe (Hotel Mercury) * Dushanbe (Dushanbe International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia ''' (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) * Ulaanbaatar (Gandantegchinlen Monastery – Golden Temple) * Ulaanbaatar (National Sports Stadium) * Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) * Erdene, Töv (Genghis Khan Statue Complex) Teams were flown by helicopter to Hotel Mercury back in Dushanbe to begin this leg. At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. Upon arriving, they had to drive a Nissan X-Trail to the Gandantegchinlen Monastery and spin all the prayer wheels adjacent to the golden temple for good luck before retrieving their next clue. The clue directed teams to the National Sports Stadium where a Mongol warrior handed them their next clue which revealed their '''Roadblock asking, "Who is ruthless at heart?". One team member had to change into warrior armor and head onto the field. They had to string a Mongol bow and shoot an arrow 50 m away into a bullseye of two out of ten targets to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were told to drive to Gorkhi-Terelj National Park to find their next clue. The clue contained the Detour: a choice between Campsite or Bonfire. In Campsite, teams had to assemble a temporary dwelling, known as a yurt, by first securing its lattice structure, and then wrapping the yurt with felt covers to the approval of pastoral nomads to receive their next clue. In Bonfire, teams had to drive their X-Trail on a dirt road. Along the way, teams had to collect eighteen long sticks at each of the four stockpiles, and load them onto or tied in the back of the vehicle. Teams would then arrive at an unfinished ovoo where they had to arrange all their sticks to lean against the center log in order for the shaman to hand over their next clue. Following the Detour, teams had to drive to the U-Turn stand, designed likewise to a drive-thru menu, somewhere along the ride back to the entrance of the park. Their next clue had to be picked up after driving forward from the stand, which told teams to head to the Pit Stop at Genghis Khan Statue Complex in Erdene. 'Leg 9 (Mongolia '→''' China) 'Airdate: '''August 14, 2009 '', one of a handful of dinosaur skeletons unearthed in Inner Mongolia, was the creature that teams had to assemble for one side of their Detour.]] * Ulaanbaatar (Ulaanbaatar train station) to Erenhot, Inner Mongolia, 'China (Erlian train station) * Erenhot (Dinosaurs Fairyland) * Sonid Right Banner (Route Ribbon #6) At the start of the leg, teams had to travel by train across the Mongolian landscape to the border city of Erenhot in China. Upon arrival, they had to choose a Soviet military jeep and make their way to Dinosaurs Fairyland on the outskirts of town where they would pick up their next clue. The clue unveiled a Detour, a choice between: Rebuild or Relics. In Rebuild, teams had to pry open five crates containing reproductions of 88 dinosaur bones and put together a life-size replica of an Alxasaurus. Once all pieces have been adjoined properly, a paleontologist would give them their next clue. In Relics, teams had to use the given excavation tools to find the limb fragments of an Alectrosaurus (femur, fibula, tibia, metatarsals and pes) under the bountiful amount of sand within their marked area. Once teams have recovered all the fossils to the archaeologist's tent, they would receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to drive to the marked unpaved access road and follow the race arrows to the sixth ribbon where they would park their vehicle and retrieve their next clue from a mounted camel rider. The clue contained a Roadblock asking, "Who doesn't mind being stuck in the middle?". One team member had to ride on a Bactrian camel to play Mongolian-style camel polo. They had to compete against a crew of local riders, scoring two goals in less than five minutes to receive their next clue. This clue instructed teams to travel on foot to the nearby Pit Stop at a campsite. 'Leg 10 (China)' Airdate: 'August 21, 2009 , built in the center of the infamous Forbidden City, served as the location of the final Pit Stop before the last leg.]] * Erenhot to Beijing (Lize Long-Distance Bus Station) * Yanqing District (Longqing Gorge – Dragon Escalator) ** Yanqing District (Longqing Gorge – Bungee Jump Platform) * Beijing (Prince Gong's Mansion) * Beijing (Beijing Ancient Observatory) * Beijing (Guozijian) * Beijing (Tea Joy Market and Tong Ren Tang pharmacy ''or Beijing International Acupuncture Training Center) * Beijing (Jin Ding Xuan Restaurant(Chinese)) * Beijing (Forbidden City – Hall of Supreme Harmony) At the start of the leg, teams had to travel by bus to Beijing. They were then instructed to make their way to the top of the Dragon Escalator at Longqing Gorge in the outskirts of the city to pick up their next clue. Kris & Jamie encountered their '''Speed Bump here, requiring them to ride a speedboat along the Gucheng River to a platform where they had to bungee jump before continuing their race. The clue from the Escalator directed teams to Prince Gong's Mansion where they discovered the Roadblock asking, "Who dreams of being an icon?". One team member had to apply make-up onto their face to match the Peking opera performers sitting beside them. After approval, they had to walk on stage in costume and dramatically recite the romanized lyrics, displayed on cue cards, of a traditional melody using their best vocal abilities to receive their next clue. During the melody, the non-participating team members were offered a General Electric camera to film their teammate singing. After the Roadblock, teams had to travel to Beijing Ancient Observatory where they would find their next clue on the rooftop. In turn, teams were sent to the "imperial college of old Beijing", Guozijian, where they found the Detour: a choice between Ancient Herbs or Sharp Skills. In Ancient Herbs, teams had to travel to Tea Joy Market and purchase jars of kuding leaves and chrysanthemum. Afterward, they had to deliver the herbals by bike to the Tong Ren Tang on Wangfujing Street. At the medicinal shop, teams had to represent the correct number of herbs (2), not the amount of individual leaves, delivered on an abacus to earn their next clue. In Sharp Skills, teams had to head to the Beijing International Acupuncture Training Center and study a chart of human pressure points in a private room. Once teams believe they have memorized the meridians enough, they must go into a treatment room holding a dummy where a chiropractor would randomly request five points for teams to insert needles. If they placed the needles on the accurate points, they would receive their next clue. If the points were incorrect, they had to look at the chart again before taking another attempt. Following the Detour, teams had to go to Jin Ding Xuan Restaurant and consume a Manchurian feast consisting of shark fin soup, sea cucumbers, Peking duck, goat brain, and eight egg tarts. After finishing the giant meal would the head chef hand them their next clue. The clue sent teams to the last Pit Stop before the finale: Hall of Supreme Harmony in the Forbidden City. 'Leg 11 (China '→''' United States) '''Airdate: August 28, 2009 , which included honoring the veterans and fallen during World War II on the [[wikipedia:USS_Missouri_(BB-63)|USS Missouri Memorial]].]] * Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Honolulu, Hawaii, USA (Honolulu International Airport) * Pearl Harbor ([[wikipedia:USS_Missouri_(BB-63)|USS Missouri Memorial]]) * Kaneohe (Pu’u Ma’eli’eli) * Marine Corps Base (Marina) or Waimānalo (Bellows Air Force Station – Brothers Paintball) * Honolulu (Coast Guard Air Station Barbers Point) * Honolulu (Fort Shafter – Palm Circle) * Wahiawa (Wheeler Army Airfield) * Schofield Barracks (Area X) * Waianae (Ka'ena Point) (Finish Line) At the start of the final leg, teams were told to travel to their final destination: Honolulu, Hawaii, and find a ship named "Big Mo" and pay respect to "his loyal men". Teams were left to figure out the clue instructed them to head to the [[wikipedia:USS_Missouri_(BB-63)|USS Missouri Memorial]] in Pearl Harbor and hang a Navy honor ribbon on the aft deck of the battleship before receiving their next clue. The next clue directed teams to the summit of Pu’u Ma’eli’eli in Kaneohe where they found the Detour: a choice between Propulsion or Protection. In Propulsion, teams had to travel to the marina at the Marine Corps Base and board a luxury pontoon where they must win a game of Battleships, a strategic guessing game originating from World War I, against a Marines intelligence officer before the boat finishes a mile-long lap around Kāneʻohe Bay to earn their next clue. In Protection, teams had to head to Bellows Air Force Station in Waimānalo and find Brothers Paintball where they must grab a race flag on the paintball battlefield without being bunkered by opponents to trade it for their next clue. The clue from the Detour tasks instructed teams to head to Coast Guard Air Station Barbers Point. Teams had to perform a search-and-rescue exercise with the Coast Guard, navigating a response boat to rescue a person on a life raft flashing a distress flare. After locating the individual, teams must set off a safety smoke bomb to signal a rescue boat, which teams must bring the rescued back to the station on, to receive their next clue. At the end of the rescue task, teams had to travel to Fort Shafter and find their clue among 500 Army-in-training in Palm Circle for one of four cadets not responding to his sergeant's orders. Once teams find an unresponsive cadet, teams must drag him to the sergeant where he will intimidate the cadet to hand over the next clue. The clue sent teams to Wheeler Army Airfield in Wahiawa where they had to choose a UH-1 Iroquois to fly to a training space colloquially known as "Area X". Once above a controlled zone, teams must rappel out of the helicopter into the area to pick up their clue containing their final Roadblock asking, "Who suits a James Bond personality?". One team member had to cross through an obstacle course to a clothes rack hanging fifty outfits in plastic covers. They had to take one outfit at a time back to their station where they must dress ten mannequins, each labeled with a corresponding leg number, to match the clue giver every team member would have encountered during the course of the race. The correct ensembles were: Once their mannequins were verified by a lieutenant, teams would receive their final clue, telling them to drive a Nissan Pathfinder to the marked parking spot near Ka'ena Point, and trek to the Finish Line at the westernmost tip of Oahu Island. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons